El nuevo mayordomo
by Dayerina
Summary: Phillip Pirrup, 19 años de edad, huérfano y sin familia que pudiera cuidar de el… Se trataba de mantener por si mismo, buscando algun lugar donde pudiera trbajar Damien, rico y sin preocupaciones, algo malcriado e hijo de Satanás, de 19 años y siempre sin emoción alguna… la vida de estos 2 jovenes cambia por competo, gracias a una solicitud de mayordomo la imagen no me pertenece ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hola mundo querido :D

Bueno, me ando tomando un descanso de narrar en primera persona y de mi otro Fic, e empezado este nuevo :p, esta historiecita se me ocurrió un dia cuando iva camino a la escuela, lo se, estoy algo loca del coco XP espero les guste este nuevo fanfic que estoy asiendo

South park no me pertenece ;)

Disfruten el capitulo 1 :D

_**El nuevo mayordomo personal**_

Un chico de rubios cabellos, caminaba en la fría calle, buscando con dificultad un trabajo…

No tenía dinero, ni algún hogar en donde vivir, era pobre, pero sabia trabajar muy bien…

Aquel chico se llamaba Phillip Pirrup, con 19 años de edad, huérfano y sin familia que pudiera cuidar de el…

Se trataba de mantener por si mismo.

***:;:;:;***

En una mansión de millones de dolares, vivía un chico llamado Damien, rico y sin preocupaciones, algo malcriado e hijo de Satanás, de 19 años y siempre sin emoción alguna…

Aquel chico era infeliz, ya que su padre trabajaba todo el dia y solo vivía con sus 2 mayordomos, chefs y mucamas, estas personas se podría decir, era la familia de Damien…

***:;:;:;***

Phillip pasaba por la gran mansión, se sorprendió mucho al verla, ya que, nunca habia visto una antes…

Se acerco hacia la gran puerta de rejas color plata, habia un cartel

"Se solicita Mayordomo Personal"

Ante esto, Phillip saco una brillante sonrisa y casi baila de felicidad, pero tenia que mantener una buena imagen…

Cuando iva a tocar el timbre tímidamente, pero antes de tocarlo, las puertas se abrieron, asustando de muerte a Phillip, entro temblando por miedo y por el fuerte frio que hacia, detrás de el se serraron las puertas, haciendo un fuerte estruendo, y asiendo que se asustara mas el pobre.

El patio de la casa era enorme, con muchos tipos de flores, todas hermosas, de colores vivos y llamativos, en el centro del gran patio, habia una fuente, de color plata y agua cristalina, Phillip no se resistió y tomo un poco de esa tibia agua.

-E-es realmente deliciosa…- dijo limpiándose un poco la barbilla, luego se acomodo sus ropas, el moño y finalmente su boina…

Cuando iva a tocar la puerta, salio un mayordomo, Phillip se quedo estático al ver que esos grandes y hermosos ojos color zafiro lo miraban algo sorprendidos,

-en que le puedo ayudarlo, joven?- pregunto el mayordomo de ojos azules, pelinegro, vestido de camisa blanca, saco azul oscuro, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos negros, bien peinado y muy apuesto.

-Este… bueno, vengo por el puesto de mayordomo- dijo dejando de ver a aquel mayordomo tan apuesto

-bien, entones, venga conmigo…- dijo entrando denuevo y dejando pasar a Phillip

-Gracias-

Phillip seguía a aquel mayordomo, que se veia amigable y tranquilo consigo mismo, que en ningún momento borro la linda sonrisa de su rostro, después d minutos de silencio, el mayordomo comenzó a hablar

-como se llama?- pregunto aun sonriente

-Phillip, Phillip Pirrup- contesto

-mucho gusto Phillip-

-Y cual es el tuyo?- pregunto inocentemente, el mayordomo se sorprendió y paro en seco.

-Oh! Disculpe si pregunte algo que no debía- dijo mirandolo algo preocupado

El mayordomo volteo a ver a Phillip, sonrió como ase un momento y negó con la cabeza

-no se preocupe, solo, que nadie me habia preguntado mi nombre, asta ahora…- dijo aun sonriendo

-Oh ya veo…-

-y bueno, mi nombre es Stanlye Marsh- dijo ofreciéndole la mano

-Encantado de conocerte, Stanlye- dijo estrechándosela

-llámame Stan-

-Llámame Pip-

Los 2 se soltaron las manos y luego rieron un poco, para despues seguir a Stan hacia donde vallan a ir…

***:;:;:;***

-bien, aquí es… tendra que entrar con el joven Damien, el le ara un pequeño cuestionario y decidirá si puedes quedarte con el puesto de mayordomo- dijo dándole una sonrisa de ánimos

-Okay, muchas gracias, Stan- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-no hay de que y mucha suerte Pip-

-Gracias, la nesecitare-

Después sonó un grito de frustración, asi que Stan abrió la puerta como un rayo, muy preocupado

-joven Damien! Esta…?!-

No pudo terminar, por que, no estaba solo, habia otra persona, muy parecida a Stan, solo que mas alto y de traje negro, mas apuesto que Stan y de un cuerpo mas musculoso

-CARAJO! POR QUE ME TIENES QUE GANAR SIEMPRE?!-

-no lo se, suerte, quizás jajaja!-

-Craig? Que mierda ases aquí? Deberías de estar organizando las futuras juntas del joven Damien!- grito Stan un poco histérico

-jajaja vamos Stan! No seas aguafiestas y únete al juego- dijo aquel mayordomo, que al parecer, se llamaba "Craig"

-no me boy a unir a ningún entupido juego, ahora vete, que el joven Damien tiene que arreglar un caso pendiente- dijo Stan secamente

-Que caso pendiente?- pregunto un joven de cabello negro, rojos ojos, con ropas completamente negras y una cruz al revés dorada

-bueno…- dijo Stan mostrando a Pip

-este chico viene por el puesto de mayordomo, joven Damien- dijo Stan haciendo que Pip entrara a la "oficina" de "el joven Damien"

-Ok, que pase- dijo Damien

-esta bien, yo me boy- dijo Craig tomando unas cartas, al parecer estaban jugando al poker

-si es que tienes la suerte de quedarte, me llamo Craig Tocker, 19 años, mayordomo de Damien y encargado de sus juntas o trabajos futuros, encantado- termino de decir cuando paso al lado de Pip, con el propósito de intimidarlo, lo cual logro.

-Craig, lárgate- dijo Stan en tono molesto

-bien, bien, me boy- dijo saliendo de la oficina

-no le hagas caso, tu tranquilo- dijo Stan animando a Pip

-Gr-gracias, Stan- dijo sonriendole de lado

-Ok Stan, gracias, ahora puedes retirarte- dijo Damien

-si, joven- dijo saliendo de la oficina, sin antes, guiñarle el ojo a Pip

Después, Pip y Damien se quedaron solos, Damien se sentó en su escritorio e invito a Pip a sentarse delante de el

-Bien (suspira)… como ya abras escuchado, me llamo Damien, tengo 19 años y soy dueño de esta gran mansión- dijo mirando a Pip a los ojos

-Te boy a hacer un pequeño cuestionario, para luego evaluarte y ver si estas calificado como para ser mi mayordomo personal-

Pip trago pesado, pero asintió

-Antes, quiero disculparme por la primera impresión que tuviste de mí-

-Ah! No se preocupe! Y-yo entiendo que le de coraje haber perdido a-al poker- dijo algo nervioso

-Jajaja, ok gracias, bien empecemos el cuestionario-

-S-si…-

-Ok…mmm… nombre completo?-

-Phillip Pirrup-

-Edad-

-19 años-

-Padre, madre o tutor-

-Huérfano-

Damien se sorprende un poco, pero, decide no preguntar

-En donde vives?-

-En ninguna parte-

-(suspira) cual fue tu ultimo trabajo?-

-Mesero-

-Cuales y Cuantos trabajos as tenido en toda tu vida?-

-E tenido 3, de chofer, chef y el que ya mencione-

-Mmm… con que chef, que sabes preparar?-

-Te, pastelillos, galletas y algo de helado-

-En que tipo de restaurante trabajaste para chef-

-En uno de postres-

-Mmm… (Se lambe el labio) un dia me vas a preparar todos los postres que ya mencionaste si?-

-Con gusto!- dijo con una linda sonrisa, a lo que Damien también sonrió

-Bueno, me gusta que ayas sido chef, chofer y mesero- dijo mientras Pip se levanta de la silla

-Pero ahora…- dijo poniéndose enfrente de Pip y colocando sus manos en los hombros de este

-Serás mi mayordomo personal, Phillip Pirrup- dijo sonriéndole

-Enserio?! GRACIAS! MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS DAMIEN!- y sin pensarlo 2 veces, abrazo a Damien con mucha fuerza

_*Enserio… muchas gracias…* _penso, abriendo un poco los ojos, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la felicidad

Damien se sorprendió mucho al principio

*_Ase cuanto… alguien… me habia abrazado de de esta forma_?* se pregunto tristemente

Asi que, el también lo abrazo, no lo conocía muy bien, era huérfano, pobre y apenas lo habia contratado y ya lo abrasa como a alguien especial ¿asi seria con todos? Todos estos pensamientos estaban en a cabeza de Damien, pero le importaba poco, ya que entonces si le hacia o daba algo agradable, el lo abrasaría de esta forma, calido y con un poco de sentimiento de ternura.

Stan y Craig estaban en la puerta un poco abierta, viendo la escenita de Damien y Pip

_*felicidades… Pip* _penso con una sonrisa, en cambio, Craig frunció el ceño al verlos

-Craig… estas bien?- pregunto Stan en susurro

-si… lo estoy- dijo en susurro, pero en tono molesto.

_**Continuara…**_

***:;:;:;***

_**Bueno, mi primer fanfic de Dip, en si, cuando se me ocurrió esta idea, sonreí como una entupida XD**_

_**(Suspiro) bueno, espero les aya gustado este capitulo, mañana (supongo) subiré el otro capitulo de Sobrevive, y de este, no aseguro nada, pero, si dios me lo permite, lo subiré el domingo :]**_

_**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERRTENECE ;D**_

_**Nos vemos y gracias por leer!**_

_**Arribe derchi buenami ;)! **_


	2. El rival de Phillip, Craig Tucker

HOLA A TODOS!

E vuelto con el segundo capitulo

Aquí se mencionara un poco de Cramien, la verdad es que en toda mi vida, solo e leído 1 fanfic de esta pareja :p, pero veamos que tal me sale…

Muy ocupada estoy, asi que espero que estén mejor que yo u_u

_SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE :D_

Antes de dejarles el capitulo 2, les dejo una frase que uso mucho para animar a las personas y hasta para animarme ami misma:

_**AUTOESTIMA:**_

_**Sonríe… vale la pena ser feliz. **_(La frase no es mía, de una vez digo)

Sin mas el capitulo 2 :)

_**El rival de Phillip, Craig Tucker**_

Phillip caminaba por la mansión muy contento, estrenando su nuevo traje de mayordomo…

El saco era marrón oscuro, los pantalones del mismo color, camisa beige y zapatos mas oscuros que el saco y pantalones,

Lo que diferencia a Phillip de los demas, es un listón rojo en su camisa, con forma de moño, ese moño también hacia saber que el era "el mayordomo personal de Damien"

Aparte del moño, tenía una boina, café claro, muy suave y de terciopelo, a aquella boina Pip le guardaba mucho cariño y era por que…

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_Seguía en los brazos de Damien, calidos y suaves brazos, pero, después de un momento, reaccione ante lo que estaba haciendo…_

_-AH! Se-señor Damien!, di-discúlpeme por tal acción, lo hice sin pensar!- le dije muy nervioso y alterado_

_-No hay por que te tengas que preocupar, Phillip- me dijo sonriéndome_

_-Po-por favor, llámeme Pip, señor Damien-_

_-Jajaja no me digas "señor" que me siento viejo, Pip-_

_-Entonces, como quiere que lo llame?-_

_-Simplemente llámame Damien-_

_-Asi de simple? Damien?-_

_-Si-_

_-Ok, si usted lo ordena-_

_-Bien, y para agradecértelo, te doy esto- me dijo abriendo una caja vieja y empolvada que tenia en una esquina, de ella saco una boina café claro, muy hermosa, Damien volvió a acercarse a mi, la sacudió un poco para después ponérmela mal acomodada en mi cabeza_

_-Me la dio mi padre hace 3 años, en mi cumpleaños 16, antes, la llevaba puesta todo el tiempo, pero, después no me la puse mas- me dijo con mirada triste_

_-No quiero ser entrometido, pero ¿se puede saber que le pasó?- pregunte un poco tímido_

_-Si, mi padre y yo, discutimos, y después de la pelea, jure que JAMAS me volvería a poner esa boina…- me dijo con cierta tristeza_

_Asi que me la acomode bien, le agarre las manos con firmeza y le dije con el seño fruncido_

_-Yo prometo que NUNCA peleare contigo para que me haga quitarme esta hermosa boina que me as regalado, Damien…- dije con decisión_

_-Phillip…-_

_-Lo prometo…- le dije comenzando a llorar y sonriendole de la forma mas reconfortante que podia_

_-Phillip…- dijo volviendo a abrazarme y pegándome a su pecho con más fuerza y comenzando a llorar también_

_-Gracias…- _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Por que Damien se la habia regalado, Pip al acordarse de eso, se quita su ahora boina y la abraza con fuerza

No sabía por que, pero, Pip sentía que Damien era alguien… diferente, especial… unico…

Desde la primera vez que lo vio, se dio cuenta de eso…

Se volvió a poner su amada boina y siguió caminando…

***:;:;:;***

Damien se encontraba en su oficina, por la enorme ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio, el estaba parado, viendo a Pip como jugaba con una mariposa alegremente en su patio trasero, sonrió al verlo como habia logrado atrapar a la dicha mariposa, se sorprendió un poco al ver que esa mariposa, era de color negro y blanco, era preciosa.

Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta, haciendo que Damien volteara la cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta

-Pase…- dijo volviendo a ver por la ventana

-joven Damien, la comida ya esta lista, quiere que se la traiga yo mismo, o prefiere que alguno de los chefs lo haga?- pregunto el mayordomo Stan, encargado de la comida del joven Damien…

-Que la traiga un chef- dijo aun mirando hacia la ventana

-cual de los 2 joven-

-Clyde…-

-Clyde Denoban…- dijo muy secamente y entre serrando los ojos, haciendo una cara temible por cualquiera

-s-si señor- dijo algo temeroso

A Stan siempre le daba miedo esa expresión en Damien, ya que, esa cara le recordaba mucho a cuando el era el unico mayordomo y cargaba con casi todo el trabajo, pero también recuerda el gran cambio de Damien cuando Craig llego como el segundo mayordomo…

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_Recuerdo muy bien que en esa época, yo solo tenía 18 años, no tenia trabajo, ni dinero_

_Era muy distraído y descuidado, era tan inmaduro…_

_Cuando comencé a trabajar como mayordomo para Damien, el tenia 15 años, siempre con una cara triste, sin emociones ni nada, cuando yo trataba de hablar con el, no lo entendía muy bien y esa era la oportunidad de hacerlo sonreír un poco, ya que el siempre terminaba con un_

"_Nunca lo entenderás…"_

_Pero cuando por fin lo entendí fue cuando Craig llego a nuestras vidas…_

_Era de madrugada y hacia mucho frio, asta estaba nevando, yo me desperté de inmediato cuando escuche barios golpes en la puerta de entrada…_

_Me pare de la cama, me puse una bata y unas pantuflas_

_Baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y cuando abrí la puerta…_

_Un chico muy parecido a mí, con muchos suéteres y con una bufanda muy gruesa cayó en mis brazos al momento de abrir la puerta…_

_-O-OYE! ESTAS BIEN?!- le grite algo preocupado, pero no recibí respuesta, le toque la frente, ¡oh por dios, estaba ardiendo¡_

_Rápidamente lo cargue en mis brazos, cerrando la puerta tras de mi…_

_Lo lleve a mi habitación y de inmediato puse agua en una cacerola de plata, remoje una pequeña toalla y la puse el la frente de aquel chico, que estaba recostado en mi cama_

_-Esta será una larga noche…- dije con cansancio, Lugo, sin darme cuenta, me dormí al lado de aquel chico…_

_Desperté parpadeando varias veces, y al darme cuenta, aquel chico me miraba tranquilo…_

_-Buenos días- me saludo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo_

_-B-Buenos días- le dije un poco sonrojado_

_-Me llamo Craig Tucker, tengo 18, mucho gusto!- se presento, y luego me sonrió_

_-Stanley Marsh, 18 encantado- le dije sonriendo también_

_-Bueno Stanley, gracias por curarme de mi calentura, te debo una-_

_-No te preocupes y de nada, pero quiero peguntarte ¿Qué hacías aquí en plena margada?-_

_-Bueno, vengo a ser mayordomo!- me dijo feliz_

_-Bien, entonces te llevare con Damien, el vera si te acepta-_

_-Tu que eres?- dijo cambiando por completo el tema_

_-Un mayordomo-_

_-GENIAL! Si me aceptan estaré contigo!-_

_-Si, espero te acepten!- _

_Después lo lleve con Damien, cuando se conocieron, Damien ya no era el mismo, era tierno y feliz, se volvieron inseparables…_

_Pero todo volvió a ser como antes, cuando supe que Craig le habia dicho a Damien que lo amaba_

_No fue correspondido_

_Recuerdo que Craig se sentía mal, y de vez en cuando, lloraba conmigo, después, se volvió más frio y egoísta, pero…_

_Yo era la única persona que podia ayudarlo…_

_Yo era la única persona que podia entenderlo…_

_Yo era la única persona que podia… amarlo_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Stan entro a la cocina, en ella, estaban 2 chefs, uno llenito y otro delgado

-nos quedo genial no Clyde?-

-si, sabe delicioso…-

-Clyde ve a entregarle la comida a Damien y tú el helado de chocolate- dijo Stan secamente

-y quien lo ordena?- adivinen quien es

-Cartman, no me jodas el dia, y lo ordena Damien- dijo ya arto Stan

-ugh, pues ya que… vamos Clyde-

-si-

Una vez Stan se queda solo se dice a si mismo…

-el nunca me correspondería, ya que el aun ama a Damien…- dijo tristemente Stan

-asi que cuídate Phillip, por que tienes un rival…- dijeron Stan y Craig en diferentes habitaciones

-y ese rival…-

-es Craig Tucker…- terminaron los 2 al mismo tiempo…

_**Seee… el domingo o el lunes, ¬¬ jajaja es que como hoy sábado no fui a la escuela, y pensé en adelantarle, pero lo termine X) soy genial! (Autoestima ;) me ayuda mucho)**_

_**Bueno, el final es un asco, lo se, pero es que me están corriendo de la computadora D: !**_

_**Espero les aya gustado :)**_

_**Y sip, va haber Straig, no se muy bien como hacerlo, pero bueno, aprendo rápido leyendo solo un fic o leemon de la pareja XD**_

_**SOUTH PARK NO ES MIO :P **_

_**Cuídense mucho y **_

_**Arribe derchi buenami :3**_


	3. Una pelea que lo arregla todo

**HOLA DENUEVO!**

**Disculpen por la tardanza :)**

**Bueno, aquí traigo el capitulo 3, la verdad es que no sabía que poner, pero por fin se le ocurrió una idea mi cerebro XP aunque creo que es una gran estupidez, ustedes opinen porfa :P**

**Espero les guste :D**

**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE ;)**

**Sin más el tercer capitulo :)**

_**Una pelea que lo arregla todo, (bueno, casi)**_

_**Un mes después**_

_**8:15 de la noche…**_

Se escucho un fuerte portazo, seguido por un grito femenino

-YA LLEGAMOS!- grito una chica de cabellos chinos y rubios, vestida de una forma un poco provocativa

-no creo que tengas que gritar…- dijo una chica de pelo negro y lacio, con una boina rosa en la cabeza

-por que? Vivimos aquí, hace 1 mes que nos fuimos de vacaciones, tenemos que saludar a…-

-BEBE!- grito un chico castaño, abrazando con fuerza a Bebe Stevens

-OH CLYDE AMOR!- dijo Bebe, dándole un lindo beso en los labios

Por otro lado, la pelinegra miro hacia enfrente, y se encontró con unos ojos cafés, que la miraban serios, un chico caminaba tranquilamente hacia la pelinegra, pronto llego a estar enfrente de ella, no decia nada, solo la miraba serio…

-Cartman…- empezo a hablar ella, mirando hacia arriba, encontrándose con esos ojos chocolate, Eric Cartman era el dueño de esos hermosos ojos

-Wendy…- dijo mirando sus ojos azules rey, el no era muy alto, solo por unos cm. lo era

Ellos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se besaron tímidamente

-te extrañe- se susurraron cuando se abrazaron

-HAAAY! TERNURITA!- se escucho en tono burlón de parte de Bebe y Clyde, Cartman y Wendy les mandaron una mirada asesina

Después, Damien entro en la habitación donde estaban los 4

-Bienvenidas chicas, como les fue en sus vacaciones?- pregunto amablemente Damien

-oh! Muy bien señor Damien, gracias!- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo sonriendole a Damien

-Que bueno, por que les tengo una sorpresa- dijo con su misma sonrisa

-enserio? Que es!-

-En la sala- dijo señalándoles la dicha habitación con el dedo índice

Ellas dejaron sus maletas en el piso y se echaron a correr, para luego encontrarse con Pip y Stan sentados enfrente de la chimenea, platicando muy pacíficamente…

-que es esto?- dijo Bebe alzando una ceja al ver la escena

-que pasa aquí?- dijo Wendy frunciendo el ceño mirando también (como si fuera algo malo ¬¬)

-oh! Hola Wendy, Bebe- dijo sonriente Stan levantándose de su asiento muy tranquilo

-quien es el?- dijo groseramente Wendy señalando a Pip como si fuera un bicho raro

-el es Phillip Pirrup, alias Pip, y no hagas eso, que el es el mayordomo personal del señor Damien- dijo Stan bajando bruscamente la mano de Wendy

-H-hola, mucho gusto- dijo tímidamente Pip

-enserio? Discúlpame Pip, no sabia- dijo Wendy agarrando con las 2 manos la mano derecha de Pip

-N-no hay problema- dijo Pip regalándole una sonrisa a Wendy

-Mmm… veo que ya se conocieron- dijo Damien

-por que no nos dijiste que habías contratado a un nuevo sirviente?- pregunto Bebe mirando a Damien

-Que no es obvia la respuesta?- pregunto Damien pacifico

-E-es que yo llegue un dia después de su partida- dijo Pip mirando a Bebe

-ho, cierto- dijo Bebe pensando

-bueno, Bebe, tenemos que desempacar- dijo Wendy sacando a Bebe de la habitación

-un placer conocerte Pip!- dijeron Wendy y Bebe a la vez, tomaron sus maletas, un pequeño beso de buenas noches a sus novios y se fueron a dormir

***:;:;:;***

**11:00 am…**

Ya en la mañana, se levantaron a las 6 am a hacer el desayuno, café con leche, pan tostado y unos huevos estrellados

Un desayuno digno para Damien

-Hace tanto que no tomaba tu delicioso café Wendy- dijo Damien sonriendole a la pelinegra

-que bueno que le guste- dijo ella haciéndole el mismo gesto

-Y Bebe, también extrañaba tus huevos estrellados y tu pan tostado-

-gracias, que lindo de su parte-

A ellas les gustaba su trabajo, ya que su jefe no era muy exigente, tal vez algo mandón aveses, pero era bueno y considerado, habia dejado que ellas pudiesen hacerse novias de sus chefs, con eso basta no?

Estaban ahora en la cocina con Cartman y Clyde, platicando sobre el tema mas reciente, Pip

-y como es?- pregunto Bebe

-es algo callado, pero es una buena persona, siempre esta con Damien…- dijo Clyde

-asta cuando duermen?- pregunto pervertida Bebe

-BEBE!- se alarmo Wendy

-pues, una vez lo vi entrar a la habitación de Damien- soltó Cartman

-QUE?!-

_**FLASH BACK… **_

_Andaba yo por los pasillos hacia mi habitación, cuando escuche unas voces, al principio me alarme y me puse a la defensiva, por que las veces provenían del cuarto de Damien, pero al ver (y oír) lo que pasaba, solo me sorprendí…_

_-P-puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto una persona con voz infantil, y solo se me venia una persona a la mente…_

_-Pero…- escuche otra voz, rápidamente supe que era…_

_-Por favor Damien- si, eran Damien y…_

_-Solo por esta noche ok Pip?- exacto, Phillip Pirrup_

_-Si!-_

_Me asome un poco por la pared donde estaba escondido y vi que…_

_Se estaban abrazando…_

_Me impresione mucho al ver que Damien correspondía al abrazo_

_Luego me fui a mi habitación a dormir, aun algo inprecionado, por los cambios que avían pasado desde que llego aquel chico…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-WOW- se escucho de parte de las 2 chicas

-que romántico!- dijo Bebe feliz

-si, ya le hacia falta compañía al señor Damien- dijo Wendy igual de feliz que su amiga

-hey, hey, hey, aun no son nada, asi que no digan nada- dijo Clyde

-bueno, talvez ahorita no son nada, pero, lo serán- dijo Bebe con una sonrisa

-exacto- la siguió Wendy

-oye Wendy-

-que?-

-y por que no los ayudamos?-

-si! Buena idea Bebe, vamos a darle un empujoncito a esos 2-

Las 2 rieron felices, ya que les dolía ver a su jefe solo, triste, infeliz…

Y ahora tendrán una oportunidad para hacerlo feliz

Un sonido en la sala sonó de pronto en la gran mansión, alarmando a los 4 chicos y haciendo ir inmediatamente hacia la sala, se encontraron a 2 personas…

A un Pip con miedo y a un Craig realmente furioso

-te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de hacer?!- grito Craig encabronado

-Claro! Lo se, so-soy…- dijo muy temeroso Pip

-UN IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO, PENDEJO, acabas de romper uno de los jarrones mas importantes de Damien!- dijo aun mas enojado

Pronto Stan y Damien llegaron a la escena

-Craig, basta, fue un…- trato de tranquilizar Stan a Craig, obviamente, sin éxito

-NO, NO FUE UN JODIDO ACCCIDENTE, LO HIZO A PROPOCITO, LO SE!- dijo Craig desenfrenado

-NO! y-yo nunca dañaría alguna de las pertenencias de Damien!- dijo Pip, algo enojado

-JA! Mira, asta ahora lo llamas por su nombre, NO ME JODAS Y SIERRA TU PUTA BOCA!- terminando de decir esto, Craig lanzo un puñetazo hacia Pip, este ultimo solo cerro los ojos muy fuerte, preparándose para recibir el golpe directamente en la barbilla

Pero el golpe nunca llego… ya que otra persona habia recibido el golpe…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio a Craig que estaba completamente congelado, con una expresión de impresión y culpa en su rostro, ya que la persona que lo habia protegido era…

-DAMIEN!- gritaron Pip, Wendy, Bebe, Cartman y Clyde al mismo tiempo

El mencionado solo se limpio la poca sangre de la boca que le habia salido por el golpe

-Craig… el… me llama asi… por que yo se lo pedí…- dijo Damien con un poco de odio hacia el mencionado

-y-yo… yo…- no término por que comenzó a llorar, no quería que vieran de esa forma tan patética de el, asi que subió las escaleras de la mansión a toda prisa, directamente hacia su habitación…

-Craig!- grito Stan siguiéndolo

Damien callo de rodillas al suero, vaya que si dolían los golpes de Craig

-Damien… p-por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Pip, poniéndose enfrente y arrodillándose a la altura de Damien, agarrándolo de los hombros, no recibió respuesta, sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo

-No importa… gracias…- le susurro al oído, Damien correspondió al abrazo

-Vamos a que te cure- dijo Pip levantándolo del piso, y llevándolo a su habitación, cuando estuvieron solos en los pasillos, Pip lo beso en donde lo habia golpeado Craig, no, no era exactamente en los labios, pero cerca, pongamos que lo beso en la mejilla, Damien soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor

-Discúlpame por romper ese jarrón, fui un idiota irresponsable- se culpo Pip asi mismo

-No te llames asi, solo fue un accidente bien?- Dijo Damien con una sonrisa, Pip se la devolvió serrando sus ojos

-Esta bien!- dijo para luego irse al cuarto de Damien, a curarlo…

**_Mientras tanto_…**

Craig no paraba de llorar en las rodillas de Stan, lloraba sin cesar, ya que con la única persona que podia estar asi de melancólico, era con Stan

-desahógate…- se escucho de parte de Stan, que le acariciaba los cabellos con suavidad, y con una sonrisa en el rostro

No, no disfrutaba ver a Craig llorar, al contrario, le dolía, le dolía mucho ver que su amado no era correspondido por la persona que ama, pero Stan lo amaba, y tampoco era correspondido, por eso, tenia que se fuerte y no derrumbarse, tenia que animar a Craig y hacerle saber, que hay muchos peses en el agua, y uno llamado Stanley Marsh lo amaba con todo su ser… pero no es tan fácil hacérselo saber…

-Stan…?- pregunto ya un poco calmado Craig

-si Craig?- pregunto con una voz pacifica

-por que me soportas?- pregunto aun con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos

No podia decirle, "por que te amo", no, no, no, tenia que ser discreto

-por que eres mi amigo, te quiero y te tengo que apoyar en todos tus problemas- le dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa, haciendo que Craig se sonrojara un poco

-enserio?-

-enserio- afirmo Stan, aun con la sonrisa

-entonces…- de pronto Craig se agarro del cuello de Stan y lo abrazo con suavidad

-gracias…-le susurro al oído, sonreía y serró los ojos por un momento

Stan estaba algo sorprendido, pero correspondió al abrazo, agarrándolo de la cintura, acercándolo mas a el

-duermes conmigo esta noche?- dijo Craig separándose un poco y viendo a Stan a los ojos

-estas seguro? No importa?- pregunto dudoso Stan

-si y no, además somos amigos no?- esto ultimo le dolió un poco a Stan, pero si esa era la única forma de estar con su amado Craig, lo acepta

-esta bien- dijo Stan sonriendole

***:;:;:;***

_**YAY, LO ACABE nun **_

_**Es mas largo que los demas, pero como yo siempre digo, "mientras mas largo, mejor" **_

_**Espero les haya gustado el Dip y el Straig**_

_**Sip, en mi fic va a haber Candy (CartmanxWendy) y Bebyde (BebexClyde) por que dije, " las mucamas necesitan unos novios, ya que ahora me da hueva poner Clyman -3- boy a ponerles a esos 2 gueyes como novios XD"**_

_**Disculpen mi hueva, es que la verdad, no tenia ánimos (o ganas) para Clyman ¬¬ so sorry por los que querían a la pareja**_

_**Como la otra vez, no prometo nada, pero tratare subir el siguiente Cáp mañana ;)**_

_**Me despido, espero que estén bien, cuídense :D**_

_**SOUTH PARK NO ES MIO ;)**_

_**Arribe derchi buenami :)**_


	4. El cumpleaños de Damien 1

**Hola :D**

**Volví con el capitulo 4, DISFRUTENLO :3**

**PD: jeje si pude traérselos hoy ^w^**

_**El cumpleaños de Damien: los preparativos **_

_-Ten- le dijo Craig a Damien, dándole una caja, forrada de negro, con un laso rojo_

_-Que es?- le pregunto Damien sonriendole tiernamente_

_-T-tu solo ábrelo- le contesto un poco nervioso y nervioso un Craig de 19 años de edad_

_-Esta bien- respondió resignado Damien con su misma sonrisa_

_Lo abrió con ansiedad, lo vio y sonrió aun más_

_-T-te gusta?- pregunto Craig aun un poco sonrojado_

_-Me… encanta! Pero, por que me das esto?- pregunto ingenuo Damien_

_-Que no te acuerdas que dia es hoy?- le pregunto con el ceño un poco fruncido Craig_

_-Pues, entonces por que crees que te estoy preguntando?-_

_-Es tu cumpleaños Damien- dijo un poco fastidiado Craig_

_-E-enserio?- dijo antes de ir corriendo a su habitación y mirar el calendario_

_Y efectivamente, era su cúmplenos…_

_-Feliz cumpleaños 16, Damien- dijo Craig desde afuera del cuarto_

_-Oh! Craig!- corrió hacia Craig y lo abrazo con fuerza_

_Craig se sorprendió mucho al principio, pero después, lo abrazo con delicadeza_

_-G-gracias, Craig… te quiero- dijo Damien, serrando los ojos con lentitud_

_-D-de nada… y… yo también te quiero mucho- dijo Craig presionándolo mas a su cuerpo_

_-Cuidare a este jarrón mas que a mi vida, Craig!- dijo separándose un poco de el, mirandolo a los ojos_

_-Damien…-_

_-S..?- no pudo terminar la oración, por que… Craig le habia clavado un beso en los labios_

_-Damien, te amo, m-me gustas mucho- dijo Craig después de besarlo_

_-Craig… yo…- dijo Damien, despertando del shock que habia tenido, estaba, muy confundido y sonrojado_

_-Lo siento, y-yo solo te quiero… como un amigo-_

"Dulces y lindos recuerdos de ese dia que marcara por siempre mi vida…"

Estaba Damien sentado en el borde de su cama, puliendo cuidadosamente un lindo jarrón negro, qu tenía su nombre en el objeto

-Si te hubiera dicho que yo también... no se que seria de mi en este momento- dijo con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro

-Si tan solo te hubieras dado cuenta- dijo con tristeza

-Si te hubiera dicho la verdad- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar

-Si te hubiera dicho que yo… también te amaba…- dijo comenzando a derramar lágrimas en el jarrón negro

"Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas mauro y valiente, te hubiera dicho cuanto te amaba, te amaba mas que a mi vida, soñaba contigo, pensaba en ti, me enamore de ti, pero, mi inseguridad me impidió ser feliz, contigo…" penso aun llorando

-P-pero, ahora, ya es tarde, muy tarde- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con una sonrisa triste

Miro hacia el calendario, y sonrió, pero ahora con mas amargura

-Y lo peor de todo, es que en 5 días… volverán esos dulces y lindos recuerdos de ese dia que marcara por siempre mi vida…-

***:;:;:;***

Estaban los 3 mayordomos con su respectivo uniforme, las mucamas vestidas con blusa y falda de color negro y blanco (ustedes saben) y los chefs con su traje blanco y su gorro en la mano, estaban platicando muy animadamente los 6 (bueno, Pip y Craig no se dirigían ni la mirada) Craig, Cartman y Bebe estaban sentados en el gran sofá, mientras que Wendy, Stan, Pip y Clyde estaban sentados en la alfombra, detrás de ellos estaba la gran chimenea prendida, los 4 de la alfombra tenían una cobija de color pistacho, mientras que la de los 3 del sofá, era azul cielo

-y bien? Que proponen para la decoración?- pregunto Bebe muy feliz por que su jefe iva a cumplir sus 20 añitos, y debía admitir, que su patroncito se estaba poniendo guapo…

-mmm… que les párese si pintamos algunas rosas de morado, negro y rojo, y decoraremos todo el patio con moños, listones, globos y luces de los colores de las rosas?- menciono una contenta Wendy

-perfecto, mmm… Stan, que propones para la comida?- pregunto Bebe

-mmm… a Damien le gusta la pizza, y también le gustan las hamburguesas, y para el postre, helado de chocolate, es su favorito- dijo sonriendo

-bien, ahora, Craig, de que sabor te gustaria el agua?- pregunto Bebe, mientras escribía en una libreta todo lo que les avían insinuado sus compañeros

-de Jamaica- dijo aburrido Craig

-Por que de Jamaica?- esta vez pregunto Pip, tímidamente pero firme

-por que, la jamaica es roja, igual que la sangre- dijo secamente Craig

Pip trago pesado, pero entendió

-bueno, creo que ya tenemos todo listo- dijo orgullosa Bebe

-bueno, endoses ahora nos podemos ir a dormir?- preguntaron Cartman y Clyde a la vez

-claro, asta mañana chicos- dijo Bebe, dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno de los chicos, a esepscion de Wendy, ya que dormía con ella, los chicos no protestaron, ya que estaban mas que acostumbrados a "su beso de las buenas noches"

Wendy le siguió con la misma acción y se fue a dormir también

Luego, todos se fueron a dormir a sus cuartos

_**Mientras tanto…**_

-Stan…- susurro Craig, estando en los brazos de Stan

-que pasa?- pregunto tiernamente

-jeje nada… buenas noches-

-buenas noches, Craig- le dio un beso en la cabeza, asiendo que Craig se sonrojara

-te quiero- dijo acurrucándose mas, pegando mas a Craig a su cuerpo

-y-yo… también te quiero- dijo sonrojado, pero, simplemente serró sus ojos, tratando dormir tranquilo

***:;:;:;***

**Bueno, disculpen por hacerlo tan cortito, pero, mi mama me obligo a ver "mi villano favorito" (^_^ me encanto) y "Recident Evil 5: la venganza" (estuvo chida, pero, me aburrió un poco =/) **

**Bueno, esta es la primera parte, como dice en el titulo, solo son los preparativos, en el siguiente capitulo abra Dip, eso es seguro, pero Straig aun no se XD**

**Jeje como leyeron, Craig se encabrono tanto por el jarrón, ya que el se lo habia regalado, y el jarrón que estaba puliendo Damien, era ese, se me olvido poner que lo habia pegado con kolaloca, pero ya no tengo time**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**SP IS NOT MINE :3**

_**Arribe derchi buenami ;)!**_


	5. El cumpleaños de Damien 2

Hola mundito :P

Vengo con el capitulo 5 de este fic, espero lo disfruten :)

**Atención: aquí no habrá señales de Straig , este capitulo será especialmente para el Dip, en el siguiente capitulo será al revés ;D**

SOUTH PARK NO ES MIO :3

Sin más que decir, el 5to capitulo

_**El cumpleaños de Damien: el mejor regalo de mi vida**_

Damien dormía placidamente en su recamara, su mirada se veia tranquila y soñaba dulcemente… o no?

-Jajaja! Este jodido mundo será mió algún dia de estos!- reía mientras detrás de el, un volcán hacia erupción, inundando a todo South Park de lava hirviendo

-Damien…- se escucho que alguien lo llamaba

-Quien… Pip?- dijo mirando hacia todas partes, sin lograr encontrar a Pip…

-Pip?! Pip, donde estas?!- pregunto ya un poco preocupado

-Damien…- se volvió a escuchar

-PIP?! YA! NO ES DIVERTIDO! DONDE?! DONDE ESTAS?!- grito desesperado

**-**Damien…-

-AAAHHH!- grito despertándose de golpe, sudando y con una respiración muy agitada…

-Da-Damien… estas, bien?- escucho la misma voz de su sueño, volteo a verlo y… efectivamente, era Pip

-Pip… tu… me estabas llamando?- pregunto al ver que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de su escritorio, enfrente de su cama

-S-si, es que… quería felicitarte e invitarte a…- no termino por que Damien lo abrazo con fuerza, Pip solo se sorprendido y sonrojo, ya que Damien solo estaba con unos pantalones negros de pijama, pero no tenia ni playera, ni sueter, estaba desnudo de arriba, al descubierto solo para el, para el…

Pip lo abrazo también, por primera vez tocaba su suave y morena piel, seguía sonrojado, estaba imaginándose cosas que ni el se podia creer, acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza, viendo su musculatura, no era mucha, pero lo suficiente para verse SUMAMENTE atractivo

-Damien… estas bien?-

-Si, que bueno que… tu también lo estas- dijo separándose para poner su frente en la de Pip, mirandolo directamente a los ojos, sonriente…

Pip solo se confundió, pero no mas que su sonrojo

Damien pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo y se sonrojara de la misma forma que Pip, pero no se separo de este…

El deseo, la curiosidad y la lujuria los estaba dominando, querían unir sus labios, pero ninguno quería dar el primer paso, paso un minuto y pronto el sonrojo de los 2 se desvaneció, Damien se arto y tiro a Pip al suelo y se puso encima de este…

-ouch…- se escucho del pobre Pip, ahora este estaba agarrado del cuello de Damien, y el tenia sus manos a los costados de Pip, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, se sonrieron lujuriosos al mismo tiempo y cuando solo faltaba 1 cm para unir sus labios…

-señor Damien, el desayuno esta…- Stan abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho al ver la escenita de Pip y Damien en el suelo

-lista…- termino diciendo cuando los 2 se levantaron rápido, muy sonrojados

-Eh… si, ya voy- dijo Damien mirando al suelo, aun sonrojado

-ok- dijo Stan serrando la puerta, sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Pip, este le iso la seña con el dedo, aprovechando de que Damien no lo miraba, Stan comenzó a reír y se fue.

-Damien yo vine por que… quería felicitarte- dijo Pip haciendo que Damien lo volteara a ver con una ceja alzada

-Felicitarme… de que?- le pregunto confundido

-De tu cumpleaños, tontito- le dijo sonriendole tímidamente

-Enserio? Ya pasaron los 5 días?- pregunto corriendo hacia el calendario

-Ah?- dijo al ver como corría muy rápido, casi desesperado

-Ah… tienes razon…- dijo con un tono triste, estaba volviendo a recordar ese cumpleaños 16…

-Damien…?- le pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Ah, que?- le dijo volteándose para verlo de perfil

-Se que no tengo mucho dinero, pero, quería invitarte a comer… no se, a algún restaurante de por aquí?- dijo sonrojándose un poco

-A… comer? Solos ¿tu y… yo?- pregunto sonriendole

-Ehhh… s-si- dijo algo nervioso

-Jajaja, si es contigo nunca me negaría- dijo divertido y poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Pip, sobre la boina de este…

-Veo que desde que te la di, no te la as quitado- dijo Damien un sonriente

-Ya te habia dicho que nunca me la quitaría, Damien- dijo con decisión

-Ah… ok- dijo antes de quitar el fleco de Pip y besarle la frente calidamente, asiendo que Pip se sonrojara

-Gracias…- dijo sonriendole y mirandolo a los ojos

No eran nada más que un mayordomo y jefe, pero desde aquel abrazo, todo cambio considerablemente, es sorprendente, Pip supo en ese momento… que ya estaba atrapado en las redes de Damien…

***:;:;:;***

-carajo! Se me olvido por completo, coño, Clyde háblale a Bebe y si vez a Wendy también, apresúrate Y NO TE COJAS A BEBE EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO- se escucho a un Cartman desesperado

-NO ME LA BOY A COGER!- le grito Clyde un poco enojado

-mierda Clyde, tu solo VE!-

_**Un poco mas tarde…**_

-que pasa Cartman?- pregunto Wendy un poco preocupada

-si, por que nos hablas asi de repente?- pregunto Bebe igual que Wendy

-Wendy, Bebe, se nos a olvidado algo… lo mas importante para una fiesta de cumpleaños…- dijo Cartman provocando suspenso

-que?- preguntaron Bebe, Wendy y Clyde al mismo tiempo con cara de "hay no"

-el… pastel-

-hay no mames Cartman, eso lo pueden hacer ustedes 2, además son chefs, no?- pregunto Bebe frunciendo un poco el ceño

-parece que no nos conoces bien Bebe, yo acabe la carrera de chef, pero NUNCA e preparado un jodido pastel, y a Clyde siempre le sale algo mal- dijo Cartman frunciendo el ceño pero pensando…

-y ustedes ya an preparado algún pastel, juntos?- pregunto Wendy sonriendo, ya sabiendo la respuesta

Clyde y Cartman se voltearon a ver, sorprendidos, volvieron la vista hacia las chicas y negaron con la cabeza

-ahí esta!, con el toque de perfección de Cartman y la dulzura de Clyde, aran el pastel perfecto!- dijo Wendy sonriente

-buena idea Wendy!- dijo Stevens mirando a la pelinegra

-entonces ¡manos a la obra!- dijeron los 4 chocándolas

***:;:;:;***

Pip estaba frente al espejo, mirándose, dando vueltas y asta modelando

Ya que Damien lo habia dejado ponerse ropa informal, asi que se puso unos jeans de mezclilla azul marino, una playera negra, tenis negros y un abrigo café, claro, su boina también, se veia atractivo, ya que le habia crecido su pelo rubio y se habia puesto mas alto…

Damien estaba poniéndose unos jeans de mezclilla negros, ya tenia puesta una playera negra de manga corta que decia "Odio a Dios" enzima, tenia un abrigo negro y cuando acabo de ponerse los jeans, se puso unos calcetines y luego unos tenis negros, también se veia atractivo, pero mas que Pip, se vio al espejo e hizo un gesto sin importancia

**-**Ala mierda- dijo yéndose hacia la puerta y dirigiéndose directamente hacia la recamara de Pip

***:;:;:;***

Se escucharon unos toc toc en la puerta de Pip, el ya sabia quien era, asi que abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, encontrando a un Damien realmente apuesto, haciéndolo sonroja un poco

-Nos vamos?- pregunto sonriendole Damien

-Claro!- dijo feliz Pip

Salieron de la mansión, listos para su primera cita

***:;:;:;***

Fueron a un restaurante de clase media, era lindo, limpio y la comida era deliciosa

-Mmm… Pip, esta delicioso!- dijo feliz Damien

-Verdad que si? Me encontré este restaurante antes de ser tu mayordomo- dijo sonriendole

-Aquí esta su postre, que lo disfruten- dijo un mesero de cabellos rubios, igual que los de Pip, pero de mayor volumen, de ojos azul cilo y con una sonrisa (y cara) angelical

-Muchas gracias- dijo Pip con su misma sonrisa

-Helado de chocolate!- dijo Damien comenzando a comer el helado con una sonrisa

*Stan tenia razon, el helado de chocolate es su postre favorito, que lindo se ve comiendo* penso sonriendo muy tiernamente y comiendo también

***:;:;:;***

Estaban de regreso a la mansión, muy satisfechos y contentos de haber comido tan buena comida

-Que delicia, volveré a venir contigo otro dia- dijo Damien

-Con… migo?- pregunto sonrojándose Pip

-Sip, y Pip-

-Que?-

-Gracias- dijo sonriendole

-Dena… AAAHHH!- grito sopesándose con una gran piedra, por suerte, Damien lo agarro de la cintura evitando que se pegara

Pip se volteo para verlo de frente, y penso *ahora soy yo quien te da las gracias*

Se miron unos segundos y sin mas, se besaron, un beso simple, se separaron para abrir sus bocas y meter su lengua, después se miraron conmocionado y sonrojados

-Que carajo?- dijeron al mismo tiempo

***:;:;:;***

**Jaja espero le aya gustado, aquí no termina el cumple de Damien**

**Lo seguiré un dia de estos :)**

**Nos vemos, ya que me están corriendo D:**

**SOUTH PARK NO ES MIO :P**

**Cuídense y **

_**Arribe derchi buenami ;)!**_


	6. Boyfriend's Stan

_**Hola… -.- me siento como si me hubieran comido, masticado y escupido (vulgar?)**_

_**Ok el punto es que me siento mal, tengo sueño y no quiero hacer nada, pero como me aburrí, me puse a escribir el 6to capitulo**_

_**Cambie el tema por que aquí no hay señales del Dip, pero en el Sig. Continuare con el cumple de Damien -w-**_

_**South Park © no es mió…**_

_**Disfrútenlo…**_

_**Boyfriend's Stan**_

-ok ya esta en el horno, ahora, preparemos el chantilly (crema espesa muy rica en dulce) y el chocolate derretido-

-yo el…!-

-no vas a hacer el chocolate, te lo vas a comer y te vas a quemar y boy a tener que curarte, luego Bebe va a llegar y me va a echar toda la culpa a mi y después Wendy me protegerá y peleara con Bebe y no se hablaran mínimo un mes y luego…-

-ok ok ok, yo are el chantilly…-

-perfecto…-

En un cuarto con 2 camas, buros y roperos, se encontraba cierto pelinegro

_Stan POV:_

La verdad, debo ser sincero, cada vez me estoy enamorando mas de el, que estoy diciendo?, me enamore de el desde que desperté ese dia a su lado…

Ya no puedo, mi corazón va a morir de tristeza si Craig sigue enamorado de Damien, todavía recuerdo cuando le dije a Damien que si en verdad no lo amaba, nunca le pidiera perdón y cambiara de idea…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-No lo lastimes más-_

_-Por que?- _

_-Por que si-_

_-No me mientas Stan, yo se que por algo me lo estas diciendo-_

_-Entonces tú tampoco me mientas Damien-_

_-Que quieres que te diga?-_

_-Prométeme algo-_

_-Que?-_

_-Nunca cambies de opinión con Craig-_

_-Por que?-_

_-Por que le hiciste daño-_

_-No creo que sea solo por eso Stanley-_

_-Bien, te lo diré-_

_-…-_

_-Yo amo a Craig…-_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK** _

Nunca se me va a olvidar su gesto sorprendido…

No se, estoy… confundido… tengo miedo de que me rechace… no soportaría no poder hablar con el, ¿Qué hago?

Necesito un consejo… Con urgencia

Y se a quien acudir…

_FIN Stan POV._

***:;:;:;***

-quieres un consejo mió Stan?-

-Si, Wendy, por favor, ayúdame-

Wendy habia sido novia de Stan, asta que el rompió con ella por que le dijo que amaba a Craig, ella entendió muy bien su situación y le prometió que lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera…

-mmm… Stan, Craig es alguien… que se confunde mucho con sus sentimientos, yo creo, que deberías… hacérselo saber-

-quieres que se lo diga?-

-mmm… no, por que no lo intentas… otra forma- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono seductor, no estaba coqueteando con Stan, solo, haciéndole saber de que "forma" podría decirle a Craig sus sentimientos

-T-tu crees que… funcione?- pregunto un poco sonrojado

-vamos Stan! Tienes 23 años igual que Craig, tienes mucho por vivir, muchos errores que cometer y muchas personas que amar! Eres joven, apuesto, tierno y amable, eres perfecto para el desolado de Craig- dijo Wendy haciendo varias señas con las manos, muy contenta

-Jaja ok, me convenciste, voy a ver… que puedo lograr hacer- dijo Stan divertido

-ok, suerte, Craig estaba en su habitación, arreglando unos papeles de Damien-

-gracias, Wendy- la abraza con ternura, ella corresponde al abrazo de inmediato

-de nada y suerte-

***:;:;:;***

Stan iva rumbo a la habitación de el y Craig (estos, Cartman y Clyde, y Bebe y Wendy duermen en habitaciones compartidas, Pip y Damien en individuales)

Estaba nervioso, no sabía por donde empezar, tantas cosas que decirle y no poder pronunciar ni una sola era muy difícil…

Abre la puerta con cuidado y asoma la cabeza

-Puedo pasar?- le pregunta en tono divertido

Craig estaba en su cama, sentado cruzado de piernas, con muchos papeles a su alrededor, tenia uno en cada mano leyéndolos, desvió la mirada para ver a Stan en la puerta, aun con la cabeza asomada, sonrió tiernamente, cosa que encanto a Stan

-Claro, esta habitación no es solo mía- le dijo volviendo a mirar los papeles, aun sonriendo

_*tan tierno…*_

-Gracias- dijo entrando con mucho sigilo

-Y que haces?- le pregunto sentándose en su cama, en dirección hacia el

-*suspira* pues estoy viendo estos papeles de mierda que no me dejan en paz- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño

_*tan responsable… bueno, aveses…*_

-Te ayudo?-

-No, asi esta bien, además tu eres el encargado de la comida- dijo volteándose un poco sonrojado

-Ok-

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio asta que Craig decidió hablar

-Y… donde emm… esta?-

_*tan cruel…*_

A Stan le dolió mucho que preguntara por el, pero, como siempre, tenia que ser fuerte

-Salio, a comer…- no faltaba decirle con quien, puesto que la respuesta era obvia

-Ya… veo- dijo con un tono de tristeza

_*tan frágil…*_

- Craig… emm quiero decirte algo- Stan se levanto de su sitio, hacia la puerta para ponerle seguro y no ser interrumpido

-Que Stan?- no dijo nada acerca de la puerta, por que sabia que cuando Stan hacia eso, era enserio

-Bien… emm… como decirlo… pues, es que tu…- estaba mas que nervioso, quería decírselo pero no podia

-Yo que?-

_*tan ingenuo…*_

-Tu… me… me gustas-

-…-

-Craig?- le pregunto temiendo lo peor

Pero de un movimiento a otro, Craig ya estaba en los labios de Stan, este abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que estaba pasando

-Stan… yo… lo sien…- no termino por que San lo volvió a besar, ahora metiendo su lengua, Craig lo respondió con desesperación

Stan arrastro a Craig a su cama y lo recostó en esta

_*pero tan manejable…*_

Pronto se deshicieron de su saco y camisa, Craig miro un poco sonrojado a Stan, este sonrió feliz de por fin tenerlo en sus brazos

Stan beso a Craig con pasión, al separarse, terminaron unidos por un hilo de saliva, Stan comenzó a besar el pecho de Craig con suavidad, Craig soltaba gemidos en cada momento

-Ahh! S-Stan ngh!...- decia cada vez mas excitado por las caricias del mencionado

Stan bajo los pantalones de Craig con suavidad, encontrándose con una erección muy notable, sonrió de manera estupida, bajo los boxers de Craig, encontrándose con su pene completamente erecto, miro a Craig y decidió no hacer lo que iva a hacer, fue hacia los labios de Craig, lo beso tiernamente, Craig soltó un gemido al sentir la mano de Stan en su pene, moviéndose lentamente de arriba abajo, masturbándolo, Stan seguía besándolo pero ahora con pasión, gemía al sentir las manos de Craig en su pecho, tocando sensualmente su pezones, se separaron agitados, pero pronto sus labios volvieron a unirse, Stan movía su mano a una velocidad increíble, Craig se separo para tomar aire desesperadamente

-S-STAN!… M-ME… AHH V-ENGO!- decia/gemía con desesperación

-Craig… te amo- dijo Stan feliz

Craig empezo a besar el cuello de Stan, provocándole placer a este

Y se vino… en la mano de Stan… Craig lo miro avergonzado

-Stan yo…- pero un dedo callo su boca

-No hables…- miro un momento el semen de Craig, sonrió y lambió un poco su mano, probándolo

-STAN!- se alarmo Craig

-Que? Siempre habia querido probarlo- dijo en tono divertido

Craig se puso sus boxers y pantalones, quedando aun desnudo de arriba

-No seas tonto y límpiate- le dijo lanzándole el rollo de papel y miro hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda, Stan se limpio la mano y abrazo a Craig por la espalda

-Antes… los atardeceres… me daban mucha tristeza, pero de ahora en adelante…- se voltea para mirar a Stan y lo abraza del cuello

-Los voy a amar-

-Yo también, Craig…-

-Si?

-Te amo-

-Yo… yo también… Stan- lo se besa calidamente, en ese hermoso atardecer… que quedara grabado para toda su vida…

***:;:;:;***

_**Jajaja XD lo acabe, lo acabe, lo acabe (baila dando vueltas como pendeja)**_

_**Ok ok compostura…XD, valla creo que escribir este capi me mejoro mucho :P**_

_**Stan será séme y Craig uke, lo se lo se, es algo loco, pero me gusto la idea, no se ustedes ;)**_

_**No puse que tenían sexo, por que se me hizo algo apresurado, pero después are que lo tengan *¬***_

_**Una pregunta que se estarán haciendo de seguro es "¿Por qué el Straig si tuvo un poco de acción y el Dip no?"**_

_**Pues mis queridas lectoras, el Dip yo digo que por ser la pareja principal debe llevarse con calma y el Straig como tiene 2 semes, creo que debe ser mas apurado, ¿ustedes que dicen? ;)**_

_**Nos vemos, cuídense**_

_**South Park © no es mió…**_

_**Arribe derchi buenami :D**_


	7. El cumpleaños de Damien 3

**Hola ;) ando de flojera, ya que mañana tengo mucho trabajo que hacer -.-**

**Pero por ahora les dejo el 7mo capitulo :)**

**SOUTH PARK NO ES MIO :D**

***suspiro* disfrútenlo**

_**El cumpleaños de Damien: Patio Romántico para 2**_

Llegaron a la mansión sin dirigirse siquiera la mirada, los 2 estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas, cada uno pensaba en algo diferente, o almenos parecido

_Pensamientos de Pip…_

_*OHDIOSOHDIOSOHDIOS! Que boy hacer ahora, nos hemos besado, y lo peor es que yo correspondí!_

_Si Damien me despide… no se que are, sinceramente estoy nervioso, si lo hace, no se que comeré o donde dormiré…_

_Que are si Craig se entera de que nos emos besado, o peor, que lo hicimos por acción propia… me va a MATAR!_

_(Se imagina en una silla de ruedas, con vendas, un ojo morado, con gotitas de sangre en su boca y a un Craig con un látigo, matándolo con la mirada)_

Niega con la cabeza desenfrenadamente, caminando hacia la entrada como robot

_n-no creo que Damien me deje solo, por que siendo sincero…_

_Damien me gusta_

_Asi de fácil, ya lo habia pensado antes y me di cuenta de que Damien era amable, cariñoso, noble, protector y… amoroso_

_Pero, solo conmigo_

_Con los demas era algo frio, por lo que yo notaba, conmigo era… diferente y me ise la tonta y típica idea de "creo que le gusto"_

_Obviamente, yo creo que estoy equivocado, Damien nunca se enamoraría de alguien tan pobre, descuidado e infantil…como yo*_

_Fin de los pensamientos de Pip_

Pip tenia una mirada triste, se le estaban comenzando a cristalizar los ojos, Damien lo noto enseguida

-Quieres entrar?-

Pip se volteo a verlo, soltando unas leves lagrimas en el aire, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no soltar mas, al sentir la primera lagrima en su rostro, se volteo, miro al suelo y trato de limpiarse las lagrimas traicioneras que salían y caían al suelo

-Este… no jeje, qu-quiero estar solo por un momento, discúlpame- y se fue corriendo hacia el patio trasero

-Pip! Espera! PIP!- sus gritos fueron en vano, corrió desesperadamente hacia donde estaba Pip, buscándolo, sin éxito

-Pip…- se rindió y se dirigió hacia su mansión, después lo volvería a buscar

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Estaba un pelinegro viendo desde su ventana las estrellas con solo unos jeans y una toalla en el cuello, pero de pronto vio a un pequeño rubio frente al lago, sentado en el césped llorando desconsoladamente, abrasando sus rodillas y recargado en uno de los tantos árboles que habia en ese gran patio, iluminado solo por los faros redondos que habia en el lugar

-Pip…- dijo en un tono serio para luego saltar de la ventana hacia donde estaba el mencionado, este no escucho nada por sus sollozos, pero una mano en su hombro lo sobresalto y casi lo mata de muerte, miro hacia arriba para ver quien era y…

-C-Craig!- se alarmo Pip, el mencionado solo lo siguió mirando serio y se sentó a su lado tranquilamente, Pip se removió nerviosamente

-Sabes por que antes te odiaba?- _*oh valla, que buen comienzo de una conversación eh Craig* _penso Pip rodando los ojos, pero después analizo bien la pregunta…

-A-antes?- pregunto mirandolo con la ceja alzada, un poco sonrojado por ver a Craig solo con los jeans y la toalla

-si, ahora te odio más- dijo Craig sin remordimiento alguno, Pip lo fulmino con la mirada

-Aunque…- dijo Craig mirando a Pip de forma neutra

-Aunque ahora te odie mas, me estas empezando a agradar, Pip- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, Pip se sonrojo un poco al verlo de esa forma tan amigable, ya que era la primera vez que le sonreía a EL y era amigable con EL

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto Pip un poco incomodo ante la sonrisa de Craig

-por que *suspiro* pues, tu me libraste de mi gran cadena- Pip inclino un poco la cabeza alzando una ceja, confundido, Craig solo rodó los ojos

-tu me hiciste aclarar mis sentimientos, me hiciste darme cuenta de que yo ya no estaba enamorado de Damien, solo era un simple habito, que habia tenido durante 5 años, 5 largos y tristes años…-

-…Craig yo…-

-pero… ¿sabes que? Tú me has ayudado a por fin dejar esa adicción, te doy las gracias, supongo- dijo mirandolo un poco sonrojado y con el seño levemente fruncido, Pip sonríe feliz ante esto

-Craig!- lo abraza levemente, Craig se sorprendió un poco e iva a empujarlo y empezar a gritarle un montón de insultos, *ho… al carajo* penso con cansancio y decidió corresponder al abrazo sonrojado, Pip se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando la morena piel del pelinegro y que también habia correspondido, se limpio los rastros de lagrimas aunque seguían saliendo sollozaba

Silenciosamente

-pero, no te acostumbres- le dijo poniendo su barbilla encima de la boina de Pip

Craig sintió sus calidas lagrimas en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle su rubio cabello de arriba abajo, los sollozos de Pip aumentaban cada vez mas, Craig agarro las mejillas de Pip, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos y le limpio las lagrimas con los pulgares

-Crees que yo… le guste a Damien?-

-jajaja claro que le gustas Pip, no lo dudes- le dijo regalándole otra sonrisa

-Ok gracias!- dijo también sonriendole

-ahora, vamos a la fiesta, que ya empezo hace una hora-

-Pero ¿no te vas a cambiar?-

-cierto, bueno tu ve, yo te alcanzo alla y… cuidado con los moustros!- dijo esto ultimo en tono burlón, corriendo hacia la ventana, escalando la pared como el hombre araña a una velocidad impresionante

-Moustros? Que moustros?- dijo alzando una ceja, volteo hacia atrás y vio que 2 moustros grandes y peludos con esmoquin se acercaban a el… con una mirada muy pervertida… ante esto, Pip abrió los ojos de sobremanera y corrió asustado hacia la ventana de la habitación de Craig

-CRAIIIIG! ESPERAME!-

***:;:;:;***

_*Mierda, no puedo salir a buscarlo por que mi puto padre no me dejo salir, ya dije la típica mentira de "boy al baño" pero se me olvido que primero iva la mentira y luego el permiso (bueno, el permiso no por que ya me abría ido), y lego no se donde carajos esta Stan para mandarlo a buscar a Pip, coño… y para variar, HAY MOUSTROS POR DOQUIER!, van a espantar a Pip y no entrara a la mansión, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco eh visto a Craig, ni a Wendy, ni a Bebe, solo eh visto a Cartman y a Clyde en la mesa, cuidando de que no mire mi pastel, como si eso fuera lo mas importante para mi en estos momentos, …wow… (Ve a la muerte pasar delante de el diciéndole alegremente "Feliz Cumpleaños") con que por fin acepto venir, admito que admiro a ese tipo, enserio, pero con que le haga algo a mis amigos… se las vera con el Príncipe Damien, el Anticristo y futuro Rey del Infierno, y a mi lado… mi novio Phillip Pirrup… si, ese será mi futuro con el, pero por ahora hay que concertarse en el presente…*_

***:;:;:;***

-Que?-

Craig se golpeo en la frente, arto, ya que era la segunda vez que le explicaba ¿Por qué habia moustros y demonios en la mansión?

-el padre de Damien, osease Satanás, invito a todas las personas del infierno a celebrar los 20 años de Damien, incluyendo Moustros, Demonios, Almas Malditas, Ángeles Malvados y si es que lo logro, a la misma Muerte, entendiste?- termino diciendo irritado de la inocencia del rubio

-Ahh… ok ya entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa de gato a Craig, este solo rodó los ojos, fastidiado y poniéndose su camisa blanca

Después Pip borro su sonrisa al notar que Stan no estaba, miro a Craig con una cara un poco preocupada, este se abotonaba sus pantalones para luego verse en el espejo y ponerse su saco y abotonárselo también

-Donde esta Stan?- pregunto mirandolo

-No se- dijo simplemente, vio por el espejo que Pip frunció el ceño y entonces decidió explicarle mas su respuesta

-No se por que cuando Salí de la ducha simplemente no estaba en la habitación- dijo sentándose en la cama, alado de Pip para ponerse los calcetines y luego los zapatos negros

-Ohhh… ya veo- dijo simplemente viendo al suelo

-Pip…- dijo Craig volteándose a ver al rubio

-Si…?- dijo viéndolo también a los ojos, se quedaron asi por unos segundos asta que Craig se acerco al rostro de Pip, este no se movió o dijo algo al respecto, solo se quedo tranquilo mirandolo y cuando sus rostros estaban tan cerca que asta sus respiraciones chocaban, Craig le susurro…

-…asi vestido vas a ir a la fiesta?...-

-Si… por que…?-

-por que… Satanás te incinerara vivo si te ve vestido asi, Phillip…- le dijo en susurro junto con una sonrisa burlona

-¡¿ENSERIO?!- se sobresalto Pip, Craig rió burlón

-sip, asi que por tu vida, ponte tu uniforme-

-O-ok, te veo luego-

-si y suerte, si vez a Damien-

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa, saliendo del cuarto de Craig

***:;:;:;***

_*SI! Por fin podré buscar a Pip con tranquilidad y librarme de esta absurda fiesta, aunque sea mi cumpleaños 20, es absurdo tener que hacer una fiesta tan grande… ahora, tengo que buscar a…*_

Pip sale de el cuarto de Craig y ve que Damien esta al final del pasillo, sus ojos se le comienzan a llenar de lagrimas, Damien corre a abrazarlo

-Pip…- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Da-Damien…- dijo abrazándolo también, llorando un poco

De pronto, Damien agarro a Pip de la mano, lo llevo corriendo en dirección a el baño, brinco de la ventana cargando a Pip hacia el mas profundo y oscuro rincón del patio, lo recargo en la pared y poso sus labios en los de Pip, agresivamente, Pip correspondió al momento, su boina callo al verde pasto, aun besando con pasión al anticristo, abrazo a Damien por el cuello y este lo acerco lo mas posible a su cuerpo, gemidos ahogados en los besos, respiraciones agitadas habia de las bocas de los 2 chicos y la excitación comenzaba a inundarlos en ese mismo rincón, donde nadie podia verlos ni escucharlos, ¿Cuánto habían esperado para estar en esa situación llena de emociones sin poder describir? Días? Semanas? Meses? No se sabe, pero estaba pasando y eso era lo que importaba en ese momento…

***:;:;:;***

_**Jejeje :3 me tarde 3 DIAS en esto, y eso que no esta tan largo, pero weno :P **_

_**Eh estado muy MUY ocupada, actualizare el fin de semana, por que estaré haciendo el otro capi de "Sobrevive" **_

_**No puse lemmon por que… simplemente por que no me apeteció, disculpen por defraudarlas ;(**_

_**sin mas Arribe derchi buenami ;)**_


	8. El cumpleaños de Damien 4

_**Hola a todos! Disculpen por no actualizar el fin de semana o ESTA semana, pero, tengo otra vida, como todos ustedes, muy apurada y ocupada : pero lo bueno es que, esta semana es la ultima a la que boy a la cárcel (la escuela) y de ahí en fuera, actualizare mas seguido :D Y ME LEVANTARE MAS TARDE! XD**_

_**SOUTH PARK NO MIO**_

_**Disfruta el 8vo :P **_

_**El cumpleaños de Damien**_

-Ahh… Da ngh! Damien, no, n-no se puede- jadeo y respiro desesperado

-Mmm…? Por que?- lo miro confundido

-Damien, tu padre pronto vendrá a buscarte y nos encontrara…-

-Solo por que si me ve contigo te matara y ami me dará un laaargo sermón- dijo desinteresado

-Damien…-

-Que?-

Lo besa abrazándolo del cuello, muy tierna y calidamente

-No te enojes… porfavor- le sonríe infantilmente

-Bien…- le responde la sonrisa y se va con el agarrado de la mano

_**En otra parte…**_

Cierra los ojos sentado en la ventana abierta, invitando pasar al viento chocar contra su rostro pacifico, asta que escucho que alguien entraba a la habitación…

-brrr… hace mucho frio!-

-donde estabas?- pregunto en tono molesto

-ah?-

-por que me hiciste esperar tanto? Me dijiste que solo checarias como lo estaban haciendo- le dijo mirandolo

-Craig… estas molesto?-

-no es que este molesto, si no que no cumpliste con tu palabra, Stan- le dijo acercándose a el y besándolo solo en los labios

-es que tuve que ayudarlas a decorar bien el patio principal, todavía faltaba pintar las rosas y colocar las luces- dijo Stan agarrándole las mejillas y recargando su frente contra la de Craig

-vamos, no te pongas celoso por Bebe y Wendy, sabes que tu eres el unico- le dijo besando su mejilla

-te perdono, pero no sigas!-

***:;:;:;***

-ohhh… con que este es el nuevo mayordomo que contrataste eh Damien, jajaja no esta nada mal!-

-P adre!-

-Encantado de conocerlo Sr. Satán, mi nombre es Phillip Pirrup tengo 19 años y mi trabajo aquí es satisfacer y complacer las ordenes que el Joven Damien me de- termino de presentarse Pip a Satanás, inclinándose por respeto, como todo mayordomo

-Mmm… buenos modales, vestimenta informal pero buena y una cara de ángel muy atractiva, debo admitir que tienes unos muy buenos gustos, Damien- dijo el Diablo mirando con una sonrisa picara de arriba abajo sin discreción a Pip, este trato estar calmado

-Pa-dre…!- dijo Damien molesto, con un aura negra alrededor de el y matando a su padre con la mirada

-vamos Damien! No seas amargado en tu cumpleaños, recuerda que hoy estas cumpliendo 20, y para mi gusto, no estas tan mal, querido hijo- dijo mirando a Damien de la misma forma que Pip

-No digas estupideces!-

-Atención, por favor atención- dijo alguien por unas bocinas que estaban en las esquinas del techo

Todas las personas (moustros mas bien) dirigieron su vista al techo

-Por favor, quiero pedirles a todos los moustros, la Muerte, el Sr. Satán y al joven Damien que vallan al patio trasero, por favor, gracias- término de decir la persona por las bocinas

-Veámonos, Damien, Phillip- dijo Satanás saliendo de la sala principal y dirigiéndose junto con los mencionados hacia el patio trasero…

***:;:;:;***

_**En el patio trasero…**_

-Wendy, prepara los cubiertos!-

-Bebe, activa las luces!-

-Clyde, acomoda el pastel!-

-Cartman, trae las velas!-

-Craig… *susurro* dame un beso-

-enseguida- le la un beso en los labios, tímida y tiernamente

-hey tortolitos, este no es el momento para "besitos"- dijo Wendy mirándolos

-no te gustan los "besitos" Wendy?- pregunto Cartman con una mirada picarona

-no, no me gustan- respondió Wendy cruzándose de brazos

-ni… los míos?-

-que?- pero antes de poder protestar, Cartman la beso en los labios y luego la abrazo

-enserio… no te gustan?- dijo sin mirarla, aun abrazándola

-no…- respondió, Cartman puso una cara triste

-pero… los tuyos si- dijo ahora correspondiendo al abrazo

-y luego nos dicen que no perdamos el tiempo en…- empezo burlón Stan

-CIERRA EL CULO STAN!- le grito Wendy

-esa es mi nena- dijo Cartman con una sonrisa

-chicos! Ahí vienen todos!- dijo Clyde en susurro, asomándose por un arco de rosas rojas (la entrada al patio trasero)

-ok!, todos a sus puestos- dijo Stan

Stan, Wendy y Bebe se pusieron del lado derecho y Craig, Cartman y Clyde del izquierdo

-Bienvenidos, sean todos…- dijeron los 6 al mismo tiempo, inclinándose por respeto

-Wow… es… muy bonita la decoración, se lucieron!- felicito Satanás

-Gracias-

-Te gusta Damien?- pregunto Pip

En respuesta, Damien le da un beso en la mejilla

-Me encanta… Pip- le dijo seductoramente Damien

Después, comieron unas ricas y jugosas hamburguesas y una gran pizza de peperoni tomando una sabrosa agua de Jamaica, por ultimo, una delicioso helado de chocolate cubierto de chocolate y con una cereza arriba, servidos en copas de cristal, cuando fueron las 11:50 de la noche, Stan decidió hablar por el micrófono, dando un discurso nada largo a Damien por sus 20 años…

-Bueno, espero les haya gustado esta fiesta, dedicada a Damien Thorn, que, en este maravilloso dia, celebramos sus 20 años, yo solo le quiero decirte, muchas felicidades, espero cumplas mas y seas feliz con la persona que ames-

-Gracias, Stan-

-De nada, joven Damien-

Después todos los invitados se juntaron para el pastel, Damien enfrente el y Pip a su lado, agarrándole la mano bajo la mesa, Damien soplo las 20 velitas y todos le gritaron ¡QUE LE MUERDA¡ ¡QUE LE MUERDA¡ y Damien sonrió ante esto (claro, era falsa y los maldecía a todos por dentro) total que le iva a dar un pequeño mordisco, pero nunca falta alguien que te empuja y terminas todo embarrado de la cara y esas personitas tan amables de joderlo eran Cartman y Stan, Damien quedo todo embarrado de la cara de puro chocolate, Pip se le quedo mirando un poco sonrojado y no se resistió en lamberle la cara, los demas se le quedaron viendo un rato asta que Satanás entendió que su hijo ya tenia novio, asi que los tele transporto a la habitación de su hijo (vamos, es el diablo, este tipo puede hacer lo que se le de gana, creo…) y lo dejo solo con Pip, después regreso al patio a despertar a todos del pequeño asombro, suspiro y grito contento

-A DIVERTIRSE!-

***:;:;:;***

_**En la habitación de Damien…**_

-Ngh ahh… Ah!- gemía Pip

-Vamos Pip, Quítatelos- decia Damien besándole el pecho y retorciendo los pezones de Pip

-N-No! e-es ngh muy v-vergonzoso!- decia Phillip entre gemidos

-Pues "el" no dice lo mismo- dijo Damien señalando la entrepierna de Pip

-Quítatelos-

-NO!-

-Bien- dijo Damien separándose de Pip malhumorado

-Te los quitare yo mismo-

-QUE?!-

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Damien le quito los boxers y Pip quedo completamente desnudo, este se tapo con sus piernas su miembro, sonrojado

-No seas tímido, seré suave- dijo seductor Damien acercándose a Pip como un gato (un gato muy sexy!)

Damien se quito la ropa quedando igual que Pip, lo beso en los labios mientras que su mano traviesa comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Pip, este sudaba y gemía como loco

-Ah! Da-Damien!-

-Lo se, ahora entro, mi pequeño Pip-

Damien saco un lubricante de su cajón y se puso un poco en su pene, después coloco las piernas de Pip en sus hombros

-Tranquilo, seré cuidadoso…- dijo antes de entrar dentro de Pip

-AHH! Da-Damien me duele!- dijo Pip con un gesto de dolor

-Discúlpame…-

Damien comenzó a hacer envestidas leves, pero no paso un minuto, cuando las envestidas fueron rápidas

-Ah! Da-Damien, m-mas ngh! Mas rápido!-

Las envestidas se hicieron mas rápidas, con desesperación, Damien besaba a Pip de manera enloquecedora, cada vez mas desenfrenado

-Pip… te a-amo…

-Ahh! Yo ta ah! También, Damien-

Ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo, sudorosos y cansados, Pip le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Damien y se acostó en su hombro, Damien sonrió ante esto y beso su cabello rubio, luego lo y se tapo con las cobijas de su cama, para descansar feliz y contento con su angelito alado…

***:;:;:;***

_**Que les pareció ;) (Garu0212 te pago mi deuda de dejarte con ganas el capitulo anterior :p)**_

_**Espero te alla gustado este capitulo**_

_**Aquí termina el cumpleaños de Damien, mmm… gotcha, estaba pensando en si aquí acababa este Fic y ya solo hacia un epilogo, la verdad tenia mas ideas en mente, pero como soy taaan perezosa, solo are el lemmon del Straig y tomare esta idea mas en cuenta :P **_

_**SOUTH PARK NO ES MIO :)**_

_**Arribe derchi buenami ;D**_


	9. Todo normal

Moshimoshi, ¿Cómo andan? Espero bien -w-

SOUTH PARK NO ES MIO :)

Disfruta el Cáp. 9

_**Todo "normal"**_

_**8:00 am**_

Damien y Pip aun estaban dormidos, los dos estaban completamente despeinados, la cama estaba desordenada y las cortinas cerradas, impidiendo a la luz del sol entrar en la habitación…

. . .

Clyde y Eric tomaban una siesta ya que la fiesta habia acabado a las 4 de la mañana y se habían tenido que quedar a limpiar todo el desastre, y ahora, cada quien dormía en su cama, agotado…

. . .

Wendy y Bebe dormían cansadas, se habían acostado temprano por que Cartman y Clyde se lo habían pedido, pero aun asi, los preparativos y la comida las habia cansado mucho, pero ahora estaban profundamente dormidas…

. . .

Pero los únicos que no estaban dormidos eran…

-Craig…-

-Stan…-

Exacto, solo se daban besos leves y carisias pequeñas, tenían sus pijamas y las cobijas encima, pero uno de los besos se apasiono y comenzó la acción (por decirlo asi)

-ah… ah!... Ah! S-Stan!- gemía Craig excitándose mientras la mano traviesa de Stan jugaba con las tetillas de Craig bajo su camisa, la desabrocho y las comenzó a lamer y succionar sensualmente dejando húmeda y roja la piel de Craig, guió su lengua hacia los labios de Craig, metiéndola y sacándola, la saco para hacer un camino de baba asta llegar a la entrepierna de Craig, aunque aun tuviera sus pantalones de la pijama puesta, se podia notar su gran erección, bajo los pantalones de Craig y comenzó a lamer de arriba abajo, lenta y seductoramente, luego lo metió entero en su boca

-Ahh!- se vino, en la boca de Stan, este solo se separo de Craig, sorprendido

-Te viniste muy rápido…- dijo aun sin salir de su sorpresa, con rastros de semen en su boca

-L-Lo siento, por favor, escúpelo aquí- dijo poniéndole un cesto de basura alado de la cama

-Que?-

-Pues… eso-

-Ah… esto- se limpio los rastros de semen

-Jeje alcance a salirme a tiempo y solo me salpico, el resto esta en mi cuello y pecho- dijo señalando las partes mencionadas

-En verdad lo siento, Stan-

-No te preocupes, además, esto es solo el comienzo…-

-Q-que?!-

Stan le quito la ropa a Craig, este sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver que Stan se quitaba su camisa y dejaba ver su moreno y sexy pecho, trago pesado al bajar la vista y ver el paquete de Stan erecto, se sonrojo asta las orejas y volvió la mirada a los ojos color zafiro que lo miraban hambriento, Stan antes de entrar en Craig, mojo 3 dedos con su saliva e introdujo uno con cuidado en la entrada de Craig…

-Agh! Du-duele mucho Stan…- dijo Craig en un gemido

-Relájate, pronto no dolerá tanto…- dijo moviendo el dedo con cuidado dentro de Craig, metió el segundo dedo

-Ngh! S-S-Stan! Ahh… - dijo jalando aire con desesperación, metió el tercer dedo

-hmn! Ah! Stan! Sácalos! Sácalos! Por… por favor…!- decia Craig retorciéndose del dolor, pero de pronto, sintió una extraña sensación, una agradable y excitante, no sentía dolor, era algo realmente extraño y que nunca habia sentido antes…

-Enserio, te duele mucho…?- dijo Stan con cierto tono de tristeza, sacando los 3 dedos

-No…-

-No?-

Craig se abalanzo a besar a Stan, este se sorprendió ante la acción pero no protesto, los besos eran apasionados y las caricias, ni se diga, asta que Craig tomo la entrepierna de Stan y comenzó a masturbarlo

-Ah! Craig!-

-Se siente bien, ¿no cariño?- pregunto Craig seductoramente

-No te voy a mentir, se siente genial, pero…- Stan empuja a Craig para que se acueste en la cama

-Yo soy el que manda en esta relación, yo soy el que pone las reglas en esta relación y…-besa a Craig en los labios sensualmente…

-Yo soy el que no te dejara dormir tooodas las noches en esta relación- Craig lo miro sorprendido y sonrojado, después sonrió con lujuria

-Esta bien… como desees…- le contesto sin borrar su sonrisa

-Bien… acomódate-

-Ya lo estoy-

-…Me refería a que abrieras las piernas… Craig-

-Oh! Emm si- dijo avergonzado

Craig abrió las piernas tímidamente y Stan saco una botella de lubricante y se puso una gran cantidad en su entrepierna, para después entrar en la entrada de Craig…

-AH!- se retorció del dolor, un dolor extraño mezclado con excitación

-Pronto dejara de doler, solo espera…-

Stan empezo a embestir a Craig con cuidado de no lastimarlo, asta que Craig le dio un beso en los labios, eso para Stan significo "muévete, ya no duele" y comenzó a embestir a Craig mas rápido y fuerte

-Ah! Ah!... ah Ngh!- gemía y jadeaba Craig, Stan comenzó a masturbarlo al compás de las embestidas…

-Craig… t-te amo- le dijo besándole los labios con cariño

-Yo tam Ah! También te a-amo Stan- le respondió entre gemidos, besándolo con pasión y serrando los ojos con fuerza

Los 2 terminaron al mismo tiempo, Stan dentro de Craig y este salpico el pecho de Stan (denuevo)

-Jeje-

-NO TE RIAS! Es vergonzoso…-

-No lo es…- Stan besa a Craig con ternura

-Te amo-

-Yo también…-

. . .

_**10:30**_

-hola! Buenos Días Stan –

-Buenos Días Wendy, Bebe-

-Donde están los demas?-

-Buuueno… Damien y Pip están…- los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano izquierda de Wendy hicieron un circulo y el dedo índice de la derecha entro en el circulo…

-Ohhh… ya veo…-

-Y Clyde y Eric aun duermen- dijo Bebe

-Comprendo, deben estar cansados…-

-Mucho, oye y Craig?- pregunto Wendy estilo Phineas y Ferb

_**En la ducha…**_

Craig cantaba alegremente tallándose su negro pelo con el shampoo olor a manzana (no habia shampoo para hombre y todos tenían que oler a manzanita! XD), tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para estar feliz (cosa que ya esta) y limpio…

-Pero me boy… me marcho por que fue tu decisión…- cantaba usando la botella de shampoo

-Te amare… lo are si es necesario por los 2…-

-Que aquí en mi corazón…- cantaba mientras se daba 2 golpecitos en el pecho y después la típica señal de "Amor y Paz"

-No te voy a olvidar-

-Pues de ahora en adelante… Intocable es tú lu… QUE?!- grito mientras sentía algo bajar por sus piernas, y para su sorpresa, ¡Era el semen de Stan!

-AAAHHH! STAAAN!-

-Stan, parece que Craig te esta llamando, y no creo que este muy feliz…- dijo Wendy en tono divertido

-Que an echo en la mañana ustedes 2 ehhh?- pregunto Bebe juguetona

-Jajaja nada, no a pasado "nada", **Todo normal- **dijo Stan dirigiéndose hacia el baño, a encontrarse con su amado Craig…

. . .

Hola denuevo 8D disculpen por la tardanza

Espero te alla gustado este capitulo de **"El nuevo mayordomo" **que de echo es el ultimo :)

Solo are el epilogo y ese será el fin definitivo, se que tal vez te hubiera gustado un poco mas de aventura en este fic, pero de verdad que no tengo ideas, de todas formas, estoy muy feliz (?) no se por que, pero me siento de una manera que hace mucho no sentía…

La canción que canta Craig es de Alex Syntek y se llama "Intocable es tu lugar", no me gusta, en lo absoluto, solo que un dia mi mami estaba cantando la canción mientras se bañaba y hacia lo mismo que Craig, y pues me inspiro X)

Este final (y capitulo) no menciona casi nada del Dip, y es por que ya le tocaba su lemmon al Straig :) el epilogo hablara de las 4 parejas juntas ^^

SOUTH PARK Y LA SONG NO SON MIOS -U-

Arribe derchi buenami :) te deseo un o una agradable dia/noche ;D


	10. Merry Chrismas, Pip and Craig

_Hola TuT llego el epilogo, la verdad estoy triste pero feliz a la vez (se entiende no? XD)_

_Pero bueno, el fin siempre tiene que llegar :'D_

_SOUTH PARK © NO ME PERTENECE :)_

_Disfrútenlo…_

_Merry Chrismas, Pip and Craig _

_Ya an pasado 2 años desde que nuestros personajes principales an sido pareja, ahora tienen 22 años y están en la época de Navidad, hora de intercambiar regalos, entonces fueron al centro comercial a buscarlos, asi que hicieron grupos de 2: Damien y Stan, Pip y Craig, Wendy y Clyde y Bebe y Eric…_

Habia muuucha gente caminando de un lado a otro y entrando y saliendo, asta el punto de llegar a ser artante, y entre toda la chusma, estaban nuestros personajes esparcidos por tooodo el centro comercial…

_Con Wendy y Clyde…_

-que le podría regalar…- dijo Wendy pensando

-no le regales comida, asi que esa opción bórrala de tu lista- dijo mirando osito panda de peluche con una cobijita color azul

-p-por que dices eso?- dijo Wendy removiéndose nerviosa, al parecer si tenia esa opción en su lista mental

-por que te conozco y lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, Wendy, yo se que puedes regalarle, pero quiero que pienses- finalizo mirándola serio

-Mmm… _*suspira* _jejeje creo que tu serias mejor novio que yo, Clyde…- dijo nerviosa, Clyde se puso rojo mas que un tomate y ella al percatarse de lo que habia dicho también se sonrojo

-no digas eso Wendy, eres muy buena novia, solo que estas nerviosa y no sabes lo que te valla decir sobre lo que le vallas a regalar- dijo agarrándola de los hombros, sonriendole

-_*le sonríe*_ tienes razon, gracias Clyde- le dijo y lo abrazo contenta

-No hay de que, Wendy- le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

_Con Bebe y Eric…_

-que no piensas regalarle algo Cartman?- pregunto Bebe mirando a Eric, que tenia una revista en las manos, parado sin hacer nada

-claro que si, solo que no encuentro lo que quiero- dijo mirando a Bebe

-¿Qué le vas a dar Eric?- pregunto curiosa

-un abrigo- dijo mirando la revista, leyéndola

-¿un abrigo?- repitió

-si, este es- dijo enseñándole la revista, mostrando un abrigo morado de botones del mismo color pero más oscuro, muy bonito

-valla Eric, no pensé que supieras escoger ropa bonita para mujer- dijo divertida

-gracias, podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo?- pregunto amablemente

-claro! Y tal vez encuentre la chamarra por la cuanto Clyde me a llorado- dijo contenta la rubia

-esperemos si, ahora vamos-

_Con Damien y Stan…_

-AHH!- exclamo desesperado- No se me ocurre nada- dijo Damien rendido

-Ami tampoco, asi que no te quejes ¬¬- dijo Stan mirandolo, aburrido

-Que no me queje? Tengo seco, SECO el cerebro… no se que regalarle- dijo arrinconándose con un aura negra a su alrededor, "deprimido"

-No seas exagerado y vamos a buscar ¬¬- dijo Stan con cansancio y sin ganas de hablar

-Como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma cuando estoy deprimido!- exclamo Damien "ofendido"

-…Ok ok, vamos a ver carajos encontramos-

_Un rato después…_

-Sigo en las mismas…-

-Yo igual…-

Se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron

-Mmm… que le gusta a Pip?- pregunto de la nada Damien

-¿Qué podría darle a Craig?- pregunto Stan confundido

Siguieron caminando asta que se encontraron una "Sex Shop" los dos se miraron extrañados al ver a través del cristal, trajes de policías o bomberos e inevitablemente su mente voló asta los mas lejano de sus pervertidas mentes…

_Mente sucia de Damien…_

_-Aahh!- gritaba un rubio con un pantalón y playera de manga larga color blanco y negro de rallas, con un gorro del mismo color _

_-Detente criminal!- grito un pelinegro vestido con una gorra color azul oscuro, de short del mismo color y con playera de manga corta con corbata, exhibiendo sus morenos y sexis músculos y con unas botas de cuero (no tengo imaginación, disculpen :/)_

_Después atrapo a "el criminal" y lo tiro a la cama_

_-Ahora recibirás tu castigo…- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida viendo al rubio que sonreía de la misma forma que Damien…_

Damien comienza a babear ante la sexy imagen de Pip vestido de preso

_Mente sucia de Stan…_

_-Ngh- ahogaba gemidos un Stan desnudo en la cama_

_-Mierda… estoy caliente, pero, no me quiero…- decia temblando un poco_

_-No te preocupes- dijo Craig, vestido con un calzoncillo de piel brillosa de color rojo, con un gorro de bombero, botas de piel brillosa, con guantes igual que las botas y con una manguera de plástico (sorry si no lo describí bien :/)_

_-Yo apagare "ese" incendio- dijo sonriendole pervertido_

_-Pero creo que no necesitaremos esto- dijo aventando la manguera a algún lado y se acerco sensualmente a Stan y este le sonrió seximente…_

-Ha… haha…- reía como un imbecil al imaginarse escena tan erótica

Pronto los dos despertaron de sus pervertidos sueños, se miraron y se sonrojaron bajando la mirada

-No!- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Caminaron un poco mas para encontrar algo, sin excito, asta que…

-Mierda- dijo Damien malhumorado

-Coño! Que en todo este jodido mundo no puede haber un lugar donde pueda encontrar un bendito rega…!- Stan no termino de hablar por que vio una tienda con un letrero que decia "Joyería"

-Que pas…a…- dijo Damien viendo la misma tienda de donde entraba y salía gente con una sonrisa

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, entrando a la Joyería…

_Con Craig y Pip…_

-Wow! Hay tantas cosas, que no se que comprarle a Damien- decia un Pip muy entusiasmado

_*Asi será siempre de positivo Pip?* _penso Craig mirandolo sin ninguna expresión

-Oye Craig…- le hablo Pip

-Ah, si?-

-Que le vas a regalar a Stan?- pregunto sonriente

Craig medito un poco y después dijo

-Pues… unos guantes y una loción- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Oww! Que lindo!- Pip sonrió como un gato, Craig lo miro raro

-Y tu? Que le darás a Damien?- pregunto sonriendole

-Un sueter negro y una nueva cruz invertida, ah! Y un nuevo portarretrato- le dijo sonriendo

-¿Un portarretrato?- repitió alzando una ceja

-Sip, hace mucho dijo que quería uno para poner una foto mía- se sonrojo al decir lo ultimo

-Jajaja, comprendo-

-Craig-

-Si?-

-Si Damien fuera en estos momentos tu pareja, ¿Qué le darías?-

Craig se sorprendió al escuchar tal pregunta, pero lo penso

-Mmm… no lo se, unos… jeans?- dijo dudando, Pip sonrió

-Que bonito- simplemente dijo, Pip no era de esas personas celosas o rencorosas que maldecía a la vida y a la gente, era todo lo contrario, era noble y bueno, con ninguna persona tenia problemas y era también muy amigable y tierno, pero claro, si lo hacían enojar, lo molestaban o llegaban a insultar, era peor que Damien (bueno, no tanto asi)

-Por que la pregunta?-

Pip le sonrió con ternura –Por simple curiosidad-

-Ya veo… mmm Pip-

-Mande?-

-Y… si yo hubiera sido pareja de Damien y tu de… Stan ¿Qué le darías?- pregunto mirandolo nervioso, Pip solo alzo las cejas pero igual que Craig, lo penso

-Mmm… se me ocurren unos chocolates, unos tenis y… mmm… una… playera- finalizo mirando a Craig

-No crees que es mucho?-

-Mmm… no, pero como Stan no es mi novio, no tengo que pensarlo mucho, ya que no le voy a regalarle nah- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, siempre tan sincero…

-Ja! Estoy igual que tú- dijo sonriendole a Pip de forma cariñosa

-_*le sonríe de igual forma* _Vamos a buscar los regalos, antes de que la gente nos los gane-

-Cierto, vamos-

_Después, todos regresaron a la mansión de Damien con sus regalos envueltos en lindas envolturas de lindos colores_

_Cada regalo era de diferente tamaño, los más grandes eran los de Cartman y Bebe, le seguían los_ _de Wendy y Clyde, después los de Craig y Pip y los mas pequeños eran los de Stan y Damien, todos se enviaban miradas y a las cajas que contenían los regalos, tratando de adivinar que contenían, pronto llego el momento de intercambiar los regalos, y como todo ser humano con sentimientos, estaban emocionados…_

-Haber… mmm… empecemos con…- empezo a decir Damien en la sala, todos sentados en circulo sobre la alfombra, con la chimenea encendida detrás de ellos y gritando en sus mentes ¡YO!

-Mmm… Theodore y Wendy- los mencionados casi gritan de la emoción, pero permanecieron tranquilos, mas Eric

-o-ok… b-bu-bueno… este es mi… regalo- empezo Wendy nerviosa, dándole a Theodore su regalo, el lo recibió muy tranquilo, algo raro de el, como sea, destapo la caja y sonrió tiernamente, para luego besarle la mejilla dulcemente a Wendy, esta se sonrojo a mas no poder,

-que es?- le pregunto Bebe sonriendo

-Es el nuevo CD de Lady Gaga y unos tenis negros- dijo sonriendole a la rubia

-Whooa! Que genial!-

-Bueno _*suspiro* _ este es el mió- le dijo dándolo una caja forrada de morado con un listón negro, Wendy sonrojada agarro la caja, la destapo y salta a los brazos de Eric, quien se sorprendió pero le correspondió con cariño

-Que es! Que es!- dijo Clyde sonriente

-es un abrigo color morado y un collar con mi nombre- dijo abrasada del cuello de Eric

-oww, que lindo-

-Bien, ahora Bebe y Clyde-

-Espero te guste- dijo la rubia

-Lo mismo digo yo- le dijo el castaño sonriendole cariñosamente

Clyde abrió su regalo con desesperación y grito como niña al ver la chamarra por la cual habia llorado tanto, abrazo a Bebe y la beso en los labios, feliz

-bueno, bueno, déjame abrir el mió- le dijo con ternura la rubia, abrió su regalo y jadeo al ver unos zapatos rojos y unos aretes del mismo color

-Cl-Clyde… n-no se que decir… esto es… muy lindo de tu parte- dijo abrazándolo tiernamente

-Ok, ahora, Stan y Craig-

-Se lo daré en la habitación- dijo Stan parándose

-I-igual yo- dijo Craig sonrojado

-AH! ESO NO SE VALE!- grito Clyde comenzando a llorar

-No llores amor- lo consoló la rubia

-Por que no quieran mostrarnos sus regalos…?- pregunto Pip confundido y mirando a Damien

-No lo se- dijo Damien sonriendole a rubio y guiñándole el ojo izquierdo, Pip ladeo la cabeza aun mas confundido

_En la habitación…_

-Craig…-

-Stan, q-quiero darte esto- dijo dándole una caja forrada de azul metálico con un listón negro, Stan lo recibió con una sonrisa, deshizo el moño con cuidado, abrió la caja para luego mirar a Craig tiernamente

-S-se que no es mucho, pe-pero, lo compre pensando en ti- dijo bajando la cabeza muy sonrojado

-Tonto- dijo levantándole la barbilla para que lo mirara

-Cualquier cosa… que tu me regales… será oro para mi- dijo besándolo en los labios

-E-enserio?- pregunto aun sonrojado

-Claro, ahora abre el mió- le dijo dándole una caja pequeña, de color blanco, Craig la agarro dudoso, Stan sonreía feliz

Craig abrió la caja, encontrándose con una pulsera que tenia grabado el nombre de Stan, Craig lo miro confundido

-Craig… _*agarra la caja* _desde hacemucho tiempo sabes… que yo… te amo… y quiero preguntarte…-

-T-te casarías… conmigo…?- dijo arrodillándose y mostrándole la pulsera aun en la caja, Craig comenzó a derramar lagrimas, se abalanzo aabrasarlo y besarlo, muy feliz

-Si! Si quiero! Acepto o lo que sea!- dijo Craig aun llorando, Stan suspiro aliviado

-Me alegro- dijo agarrando a Craig y besándolo con pasión, lo cargo y lo recostó en la cama, para festejar su logro de por fin, tener a Craig para el, solo para el… para siempre

_En la habitación de Damien…_

Como Craig y Stan se habían ido a su habitación, Damien decidió hacer lo mismo, asi que ahora estaban en su habitación

-Damien ¡Aquí tienes! Espero te guste- dijo muy contento, Damien le sonrió y abrió el regalo

-Whooa! Me compraste una sudadera! Es muy linda ¡Y una nueva cruz invertida! Gracias Pip, y… un portarretrato…- dijo sorprendido

-Sip, recuerdas que me habías dicho que querías un portarretratos? Pues me acorde y te lo compre- dijo contento

Damien le sonrió y lo abrazo

-No pensé que te acordaras- le susurro al oído y le beso la mejilla, Pip se sonrojo un poco

-Nunca digas eso, que cualquier cosa que quieras tratare de dártela con mi salario- le dijo, lo miro a los ojos sonrojado y lo beso en los labios, Damien correspondió, después el beso se intensifico y metieron sus lenguas en sus bocas, peleando y jugueteando una con la otra, cuando se separaron quedaron unidos por un hilillo de baba, sonrojados

-Pip, quiero que abras esto- dijo Damien, dándole una caja negra, Pip la abrió y le brillaron sus ojos color cielo

-Da-Damien… e-esto es…- tartamudeaba nerviosamente, estaba muy sonrojado, miro a Damien y estaba mas sonrojado que el, miraba a otra parte, con el ceño fruncido y con los puños fuertemente serrados, Pip sonrió tiernamente, se acerco a Damien, agarro sus mejillas, lo volteo y lo beso

-Acepto- dijo mirando el anillo que tenia un diamante incrustado en el y poniéndoselo en el dedo anular

. . .

**Bueno T-T se acabo :(**

**Espero les aya gustado este epilogo, es la primera vez que termino un fic de mas de 1 capitulo, asi que no se como quedo el final :P**

**Estoy triste, lo admito TnT pero de todos modos, estoy feliz por que les di "un final feliz" XD**

**Da igual, ami en lo personal me gusto el final, pero su respuesta es la que cuenta**

**South Park © no es mió TWT**

**Especiales agradecimientos a: Sakuyachan16, a Garu0212 y a GIN – KIN 24, X3 gracias por comentar este fic, que nunca me imagine que acabaría hoy TuT que bueno que les aya gustado, siempre sus reviews me alegran el dia, gracias por haberla leído de principio a fin**

**Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A TOOODA LA GENTE HERMOZA QUE LEYO ESTE FIC, ARIGATO GOSAIMASU (creo que asi se escribe :| XD)**

**Nos vemos! Les deseo un excelente dia/noche ^^**

**Arribe derchi buenami :'D**


End file.
